Nova Astrum
by ChrisNight
Summary: Nova Astrum is discovered by the JoBros and Mandy on You Tube, soon they're touring with them. Miley/OMC, Nick/OFC, Mandy/OMC, Joe/OMC, Kevin/OFC. T,may go up.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay. Well two things. First this is a Joe/OMC thing and if you don't like well let me see….DON"T READ IT!! Two I was mad that almost everyone was mad and Miley Bashing just 'cause she went out with Nick and they broke up. Also, I was surprised 'cause I've only read one story that has Mandy mentioned at all. From what my friend tells me she's a good friend of theirs. So here we go and I hope you all like my story and if it's not to trouble please Read and Review. Also I had to do some research about Mandy Van Duyne(Amanda Van Duyne) The girl Jobros wrote Mandy for. I THINK she is 17. I also don't know a single thing about Mandy's personality so I'll make it up. Same with the JoBros 'cept I know some of the basics. Also I will be going on Vacation soon so I can get a couple of chapters in but then I have to leave for two weeks, but I will be back.

Bye,

-Chris

**Nova Astrum-Prologue**

Okay, My names Evan. I have black hair that reaches to my chin and frames my face. I have light blue eyes and tan skin. I have a best friend named Amanda who has black hair and hazel eyes. Her hair is different though, it is short in the back but two long pieces fall into her face. I'm 17 and Amanda is 16. Well, Amanda and I decided to start a band one day and we got two more people in it. Max and Justin, Max is 17 while Justin is 16. Max has brown hair and brown eyes and Justin has blonde hair with green eyes. Anyway, we really did it to have fun and posted some songs on you tube, but what we didn't expect was that we would get discovered.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Mandy's Point Of View

I was on you tube looking up some music and decided to look up the song Joe, Nick, and Kevin wrote about me. As I found the song I found under it a picture of three guys and a girl with a tag saying Manda. I clicked on it and pressed pause then read the explanation. It said that they were Nova Astrum and this was the Jonas Brothers song but the lead singer, Evan, had changed the word Mandy to Manda for his best friend and lead guitarist, Amanda. I listened to the song and they were really good. I called Nick's cell phone.

"Hello?" said Nick

"Hey Nick, it's Mandy. Listen there's something on You Tube you need to listen to." I said the explained what to do to get there. He listened to their song and said that they were good and will call me back later after he show's Joe and Kevin.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Joes Point Of View

I heard knocking on my door and told whoever it was to come in. Nick walked in and said he had to show me something. As I followed him to Kevin's room I wondered what he had to show us. After that we went to his room with Kevin in tow. There was a You Tube video and it said Manda. As I listened to the song, at the very end he told everyone that the song was ours not his.

"They were awesome." said Kevin

"Yea, who were they?" I asked

" They're called Nova Astrum, and they have a my space. I think we should message them." said Nick

" Let's listen to them some more before we do anything, then maybe show dad so he can 'discover' them." suggested Kevin. Nick and I agreed, and soon we were listening to Everybody's Fool, Nobody's Fool, I Will Be, and a couple of others, we went to get dad to show him this.

**(Everybody's Fool is Evanescence's, while The rest is Avril Lavignes 'cept Mandy which is the JoBros.)**

**Read and Review Please.**


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Well, I haven't Got a review but since my story is going on hold 'cause of Vacation I figure I should Put up as many chapters as I can.

**Nova Astrum: Chapter One**

Okay, So every morning I pretty much do the same thing. I wake up, take a shower, eat breakfast, then I go up stairs and check Nova Astrum's My Space. As I logged on their was a new message and a friend request. The friend request was from the Jonas Brothers. As soon as I saw the name I called Amanda.

_Amanda_/**Evan**

_Hello?_

**Hey it's Evan**

_What's up?_

**The Jonas Brothers sent me a friend request and a message**

_Are you serious_

**Yea**

_Read the Message to me_

**Dear Nova Astrum, we saw your video on You Tube and want you to call us so we can talk about getting you a record deal.**

**- Jonas Brothers -then their number**

_Holy Crap_

**What do we do**

_Max, Justin, and I will be their in five then we'll call them._

**Okay**

**End phone Conversation**

About five minutes later the doorbell rang and Amanda came in the garage with Max and Justin. Amanda took out her cell phone and dialed the number then she started to talk with someone. After a few minutes she wrote down an address and said we will be there.

" were will we be?" I asked

" A recording Studio to meet them and their dad." said Amanda

" I can't believe this is happening." said Justin

" Believe it, cause it is!" squealed Amanda

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

The Next Day

Joes Point Of View

" I am so sorry, he isn't usually this late." said the only girl, Amanda, apologizing for the missing lead vocals.

" It's okay" said Nick

" He said he'll be here any minute" said Justin, the drummer

" Yea, he couldn't wait to get here" inserted Max, the bass player

" It's fine, everyone is late sometime." said Kevin soothingly, right as a guy came through the door.

" Sorry I'm late, forgot to set my alarm." he apologized

" Oh, and my name is Evan by the way" Evan said, shaking each of our hands

" Hey Evan, listen the boys heard you on You Tube and wanted me to check you out so if you guy's wouldn't mind playing maybe two songs for us, then we'll figure it out from there." said Dad

" Okay" They said

**Evan Singing/**_Amanda Singing/ __**Both singing**_

Nobody's Fool

_**Step up, Step up, Step up, Step up, Step up, Step up**_

**Fall back**

**Take a look at me**

**And you'll see I'm for real**

**I feel only what I can feel**

**And if that don't appeal to you**

**Let me know**

**And I'll go**

'**Cause I flow**

**Better when my colors show**

**And that's the way it has to be**

**Honestly**

'**Cause creativity could never bloom**

**In my room**

**I'd throw it all away before I lie**

**So don't call me with a compromise**

**Hang up the phone**

**I've a backbone stronger than yours**

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

**Yeah,yeah,yeah**

Chorus

**If your trying to turn me into something else**

**It's easy to see I'm not down with that**

**I'm not nobody's fool**

**If your trying to turn me into something else**

**I've seen enough and I'm over that**

**I'm not nobody's fool.**

**If you wanna bring me down**

**Go ahead and try**

**Go ahead and try**

**You don't know**

**You think you know me like yourself**

**But I fear**

**That your only telling me what I want to hear**

**But do you give a damn**

**Understand**

**That I can't not be what I am**

**I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon**

**It's not a simple here we go but not so soon**

**I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen**

**In a little more dream**

**But it's amazing what a couple of years could mean**

_La la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la _

**Chorus **

**Go ahead and try**

**Try and look me in the eye**

**But you'll never see inside**

**Until you realize, realize**

**Things are trying to settle down**

**Just try to figure out**

**Exactly what I'm about**

**If it's with or without you**

**I don't need you doubting me**

**Chorus**

_La la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

**Would you be laughing out loud**

**If I played to my own crowd**

**Try**

**( Song belongs to Avril Lavigne Not Me.)**

**Evans POV**

Also we played Everybody's Fool, just to be ironic. The Jonas Brothers and their dad clapped after we finished the song. Mr. Jonas exused him and the boys so that they could talk about something. It was probably about us.

"That was so much fine" said Amanda as soon as they were gone

"Yeah" I agreed

"So what do you think of them?" asked Max

"They are hot, right?" she said and asked, turning towards me. Oh yeah I'm bisexual, so I like girls and guys.

"Duh!!" I said, right as the Jonas Brothers came back.

" Duh what?" asked Joe

"Duh.. I can drive Amanda home." I said, as I gave Amanda a look.

"That's right, I came with Max and I wanted to go back to Evan's house to see his mom." said Amanda with a smile.

"Oh" said Joe

"Okay, well I now we have really only talked this once but the boy's are going on tour next week and still need an opening act for the tour, so we were all wondering if you could open for them." asked Mr Jonas

"Well… we will have to ask our parent's, well except Evan really, but we will get back to you." said Justin

" Why won't Evan have to ask?" asked Joe

"His birthday's soon, plus I'm ninety-nine percent sure his mom would say yes anyway." said Max

"Okay. Well he is my number and call tomorrow to tell me what your parent's said." said Mr. Jonas

"Will do" Amanda and I said at the same time

"Do you guys do that a lot?" asked Kevin

"No" we both said then laughed

"I'm confused" said Joe

Everyone started to walk towards the entrance way so that we could leave. Justin had to sat for a while because his mom had to do something. Amanda and I offered to stay with him but he said to go ahead and go. I hopped on my black motorcycle, put on my helmet, then through Amanda her helmet. As we spun around to get out of the parking lot, Joe was looking in awe as we left. I laughed to myself knowing this would be an interesting next few months.

Joe's POV

As they went away on the motorcycle, I couldn't help but admire him and the bike. Yeah, I'm Bi, but the rest of the world doesn't know it yet 'cause if I told it could seriously damage our band and the sales of our Cds. I turned to the last kid, who played drums, Justin. A thought popped in my head and I couldn't stop myself from blurting it out.

" Are they dating?" I blurted out, oops

"No" said Justin laughing "They are inseperable friends though"

"Oh" I said

"Well, my rides here. Evan will probably call you tomorrow to tell you our moms anwsers." Justin said as he left.

"Why would he do it?" asked Mr. Jonas

" Uh, he usually does that kind of thing" he said with a shrug

"Bye" we all said

" See-ya" he said

A/N: Okay, lady fans don't kill me for turning Joe Bi. Dang girls can be really scary. Any way hope you like, and **READ/REVIEW!!**


End file.
